


Beep... Beep... Beep...

by BenjiClaw-Claw (IllShipTheWorld)



Series: The Sound of a Cardiac Monitor [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphic, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllShipTheWorld/pseuds/BenjiClaw-Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy sits down and thinks of what has just  happened and gets a new understanding of Zootopia.</p>
<p>NOTE: THIS IS REALLY SAD AND HURTY AND I CANT EVEN ANYMORE</p>
<p>"It's over, Isn't It?" is what caused this. Listen to that to get a picture of what I was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep... Beep... Beep...

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning: This is really sad. Please get ready. Comment on How I could improve, or mistakes you see. This is my first posted fanfiction, so I appreciate it.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

That was the only sound in the world keeping Judy sane. She sat in a small hospital room in a dingy chair by a bed. In that bed was Nick Wilde. Her partner, her friend, her best friend, her-

Lover.

As he lied there, the heart monitor still doing it's regular beeping, Judy sat perfectly still, her long bunny ears rigidly down her back, which wasn’t touching the back of the chair. She kept staring in front of her, fascinated with this wall for the past 3 hours. She thought to what had happened just 7 hours before, how they were in a operation to take out a serial killer, how it went haywire, and after it all, how he laughed.

That laughter, echoing in her head, making her feel like her head wasn’t hers anymore. Every thought, no matter what it was, had that laughter. She, Judy. was a ocean of pain and horror, filled way past the brim, but somehow keeping it in.  
She thought back to the operation. Her and Nick were getting into a warehouse the killer was supposed to visit that night. Everything was in order, the marksman was on the roof, swat standing by, all they had to do was corner him and try to make him surrender, go peacefully. That was their goal in everything and everywhere. Peaceful operations and ways of life. That’s how she thought it would go.

Dear god(s) she was wrong.

\----

It went bad. REAL bad. There was some sort of snitch at the ZPD. The instant the killer stepped out of the car, Laughing Jack if she remembered right, he knew. There is something about all mammals that makes it so you can tell if they know what is happening, a gleaming of the eyes, a calm nature. He definitely did. He walked into the building, but Judy could tell something was wrong. She couldn't see Nick, but she had the feeling he did too.

Suddenly, the part of the roof the marksman was on collapsed. The Snow leopard was consumed in the fall, her rifle skittering off in some direction on the floor.

Then a booming voice, tinged with amusement, loudly called in the air, "Pity, isn't it? Miss Hopps, don't tell me you don’t want to rush over and help her! I can tell when people are ly-ing!" The voice started laughing in a ghostly way, carrying all through the warehouse. 

Judy shivered in horror. That was exactly what she had tried to do, but at the last moment her mind screamed Wait! He'll catch you, and probably do worse! She conceded and stopped. 

Then she heard it. The loud crack and echo of a gun being fired. She saw the flash behind her and flipped around. Nick was sitting there, staring at a corner of the warehouse. Laughing Jack, a black leopard, came out and squealed in delight. "Oh, goodie! We have enough people for our little party! Don't worry, there won't be any more of us coming. Your little friends are having a party of their own. See?" A large bang came from the hilltop, and she whipped around to see one of the swat vans flying into the air, covered in fire.

"You fucking bastard. You FUCKING BASTARD!", Judy screamed at him. But he was gone. She looked around the room, and his voice seemed to come from all directions.

"Oh, Judy! Language! And instead of watching your friends over there die, why don’t you help your friend right here?" Then he started laughing again. She looked around and saw Nick turn around slowly, revealing a giant hole in his chest. Judy gasped.  
Nick put on his trademark grin. "That bad, huh?"

He collapsed and Judy rushed over to him. "Ohnoohnoohnoohno! Nick!" She yelled once she got to him. She heard a quiet bang behind her, then the sound of hard shoes slowly strolling across concrete. Then she got picked up by the collar of her shirt and thrown towards a wall.

Instantly Jack was in her face. "Not to strong now, huh carrots?" She shivered. How did he know so much? "You are going to be a tasty meal, yum yum YUM!" She shivered as he got unbearably close, drooling on her. "Goodbye, Carrots." Then a incredibly loud bang, and Jack's eyes getting large.

He stumbled back, and looked at his chest, where blood was dripping out of a large rip in his skin. He turned around and they both saw Nick, standing up with the marksman's rifle in his hands. "I always knew you were a fighter, Nicky" he chuckled. He stuck his ring finger into the whole in his chest, going all the way in, and pulling out covered in blood. He put in in his mouth and pulled it out with a pop, clean again.

"Tasty." Was all he said before he fell down, laughing. Nick fell with him, as Judy rushed over to him.  
"...Carrots" he said quietly.

"Nick, it's gonna be ok, the ambulance is coming."

"Hopps"

"It's ok they are coming Nick"

"JUDY!" Nick almost yelled.

"What Nick?!"

"I love you, Judy."

Judy just started crying, and kept crying until the ambulance came, and the soothing lights made her fall asleep.

\----

Judy thought to all of this sitting by the hospital bed, and realized something. Zootopia is great, where animals live together in harmony and sing kumbaya!

Those were lies if she had ever heard them.

Zootopia just lived to live. You had a good streak of luck, then the city decides you've gotten enough and takes it all back. Zootopia was the exact same as it had been thousands of years ago.

Dangerous.

Hateful.

Unforgiving.

Deadly.

She hated Zootopia.

She leaned over the hospital bed and put a kiss on Nick's forehead. "I love you too, Nick."  
So she went back into her half sleeping trance, but his time with her hand on Nick's, the only thing keeping her sane the constant beeping of the heart monitor, telling her it was all alright, everything will be better soon.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

 

 

 

 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**Author's Note:**

> If requested, I can make a sequel, just comment saying you want a happy or sad sequel, I can make either (Note: Both are very sad, the sad version is just worse)


End file.
